100 Hearts
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Trafalgar Law and his crew hunt down 100 pirates and steal their hearts.
1. 100

Deep under the water's surface a submarine hovered in the waters, it had depressurized for a while and was now ready to move. Slowly the Heart Pirate's main ship began to raise up. Once on it was out of the water it began moving towards the land that was a few miles away.

A door opened on the deck of the ship/sub and came walks Trafalgar Law with his large sword resting on his shoulder; as his ship reaches the harbour of the island he sees two of his crew members waving at him.

Bepo and Penguin jumps on board as their ship came closer, they then hurried over to greet their captain. Law stood for a moment staring at the dry land, they he turns his focus to the man and bear.

He nods his head grimly at them and they run through the door, Law was quick to follow not wanting any to see he or his crew was ever there.

"Captain!" Bepo greets properly now that they were inside, "We got what you asked for! Sorry we were so long!"

Penguin glances over at Bepo seemingly very tried about the whole things, he was silent as their captain came over to them while Bepo carried on about their little trip.

"Captain! Are you sure you want to do this?!" Bepo cries out almost mad, as he hands Law piles of paper.

"I am." Law says firmly uncaring about Bepo's outburst towards him.

"So...sorry.." Bepo mumbles suddenly all fuses gone now.

"Captain." Penguin greets as he too hands over piles of paper, dropping them on top of Bepo's lot.

"Good." Law says with a smirk as he gazes down at the papers in his arms, he had over 300 wanted posters of the newest pirates.

Every year 50,000 pirates crew were formed in one of the Blue Seas, it is said that 30,000 make it to the Reverse Mountain but only around 15,000 manages to get up it and into the Grand Line. 10,000 managed to make it to the first island. No one know the number as it reaches the middle of Paradise, but only 3,000 made it to Sabaody Archipelago and go down to Fishman Island. A mere 100 pirates reach New World.

"Let's go hunting." Law says as he sits down and starts looking through the wanted posters, "100 newbies pirates who could make it into the New World."


	2. 99

Laugher sounded throughout the tavern, those working there had pained expressions upon their faces. The other customers had fled along away leaving only the group of pirates there. Still the tavern owners severed them, hoping that they would get paid but this was highly unlikely from any pirate; they had no choice but to cut their loses.

Pirate Captain Elisie 'Wire Front' Hálfdan of the Wire Force Pirates, slammed his heavy black boots on the wooden table and smirked at one of the women coming over with his beer. He was a large man with curly brown hair, narrow eyes and a pig like nose. It wore a silver wire vest and leather under that, his legs were also covered in much more spaced out wire with again, leather trousers under.

'Wire Front' was worth 34,000,000 Biles, with a small crew of sixteen. He come into the Grand Line for the first time three months ago and had already caused a enough trouble to the marine to be consisted as a threat.

The man slapped the waitress's rear as she left and froze for a second, then turning she gave him a weak smile and hurried away. His crew laughed as she left, as well as called her every name under the sun that insulted a woman.

The tavern doors burst open and a man with a fuzzy hat and long sword stroll in, behind him followed a white bear and a messy light brown haired man, both wearing orange overalls.

The first man sat on a seat close to the pirates who had fallen silent and watched them coming in. He gazes at them from under his hat causing them to become annoyed that someone dared not be fearful of them.

'Wire Front' brought his legs down slowly then suddenly stamped them down and stood fast, he marched over to the new comers grinning boldly; his fingers began to dance like he was playing the piano, causing thin wires to snake down.

"Wire Front?" A dry voice came from the fuzzy hat man as he glance upwards.

"Oh? So you know we? I'm so honoured." Wire Front says with a sneer, he was itching for a fight. He jerked his hands up and wires came zooming out at the man.

"Room." The same dry voice came; the wires never touched the man. Wire Front heard screams and gazing over his shoulder he saw two on his men wrapped in his own wires, the thin sliver slit their skin making them breed. Quickly turning around he blinked at his wires in front, they were there but their ending seemed to disappear into the air.

He relaxed his hands and he heard two heavy thumps behind, his men fallen down, the rest of his crew were shouting in alarm. Footsteps came next and ten of his underlings jump at the man with their swords and pistols at the ready.

The white bear was there, its small legs moved to quick for their eyes to see, it forced them all back. The other man was staring down at a piece of paper, he nods to the man. That sword long was drawn, he sliced the air four times, and he returned it to it's place, then something appeared in his hand.

Wire Front's eyes widen at the sight, there was a odd box and inside was a beating heart.

For the first time the man smiled. And he held up the heart in the box and with his index finger pointed towards Wire Front's chest. Slowly he looked down to see a perfect square hole just a little over his left side. The pirate captain fell to his knees, his hands hovered over the hole with sure to touch it or not; strange sounds came out of the large man's mouth before it let out a loud scream.

Trafalgar Law smile formed into a smirk; Penguin came beside him with a small brown stringed pouch, Law dropped it inside and took the pouch off of him.

"Explain to the man what's happening." Law says to Bepo who was huffing at the men, the other crew stopped fighting and was staring at their captain in shock. Law turns and his 'room' that the pirates failed to noticed faded around them, he walks back out of the doors he came through only minutes ago, heading back to his ship.

"One down. Ninety nine to go." Law mumbles to himself as he gazes up at the fiery red sky, marking his first steps into getting what he wanted**. **


	3. 98

Twenty nine year old Firuz Gardinier ran behind his captain, they had known each other since their youth and had always wanted to leave the West Blue for these waters. They journey had been a hard one and together they build a strong, loyal pirate crew.

Glancing back he saw that they had lost the marines that were chasing them, smiling he faced ahead once more and continue to run along side his crew with their captain at front. Their captain was known as 'Hook Shot Matthew' because he of iron hooks that he carried on his arms, in battle in would send them flying into his emery or even a wall, and hook on to it. He was highly skilled fighter and a great leader to those who followed him.

'There is no one else that I want to be the next Pirate King.' Firuz thinks as he spots their ship coming onto view at the docks, 'He was born to become to next king!'

As they reached the docks they noticed that someone was standing there. A man wearing a long coat and long sword, he was sitting on some boxes with his head down, the shadow of his hat kept his eyes hidden.

The Hook Pirates ran right passed the man, continuing on to their ship. And as he passed Firuz was sure he heard the man mumbled 'room'.

Everyone suddenly stops and looks around them, a the air around them began tinted with a light blue colour.

"What is this?!" Rin shouts as she jerks her head around. She draw her two short swords preparing for anything.

"On your guard men!" Their captain cries out and Firuz's eyes widen in shock as a large appeared on the docks in front of him; he was shorter than a giant but larger than the normal man, there were two tattoos on either side of his forehead and a scar across his right eyes.

"Captain!" Firuz screams in alarm just as the man lands, he watches in horror as his captain and friend turns around quickly at the same time a huge fist came and smacked him one right in the chest.

'Hook Shot Matthew' was sent fly into the air, somehow he managed to gain his senses and curled himself up making him spin, he landed hard on his knees but saved himself worst injures.

Firuz grits his teeth and chanced forward to the large man who was coming for his captain again, he got his daggers down and slashed at the man. He caught the man's arm causing him to bleed, he smiled as he went in for another slash.

"Firuz!" He heard his captain shout but it was too late, he had failed to see the other hand coming at him. Like his captain before he was sent flying, but unlike his captain he was too dazed to catch himself; he crashed into the wooden docks and was out cold.

Firuz blinks as he opens his eyes, he was staring up at a beautiful blue sky; slowly he sat up from where he lay and glanced around. His crew mates were all around the deck all looking sorry for themselves.

"What going on?" Firuz asks the closest to him, which was Rin. She pushed her long blonde out of her face and stared grimly at him.

"Its the captain...his..." Rin starts her green eyes filled with tears.

Firuz did not wait for her to finish, he leaps to his feet and starts running flat out to the captain's room. He threw the door open and hurried inside, he blinks as he find his captain sitting at his desk with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Mattew..." Friuz asks not understanding what was wrong.

"Its over, Friuz." Said the 45,000,000 bile man, he gazes up at his long time friend, "Its over."

"What's over? What do you mean?" Friuz asks his voice began to rise, "You're fine!"

'Hook Shot Matthew' stood up from his seat and with his free hand open his dark blue captain's jacket, Friuz eyes went bug eyed as he looked at the strange hole there.

"Its over." The captain says again, this time Friuz understood.


	4. 97

"'Abominable Sailor Rune'." Rune snickers to himself as he washes the blood off his sword in the sea water, laying on a rock beside him was a new wanted posted with his new name. "Where did they get that from?"

The blood came from the sword making the water around him turning the dark red to a lighter shade before it vanished. Somewhere behind him more blood was floating to the surface, he had killed fourteen marines and placed their bodies in the shallow waters putting a rock on their chests. If they had not died by his sword then the water could have finished them.

"'Abominable Sailor Rune'" Another voice says causing the twenty year old turn to see a beautiful woman dark haired sitting on the rocks higher up, "Our young master will not be happy."

"Captain." Rune said firmly, bringing up his sword he sat it next to the poster, "He wants to be known as captain now, not young master."

"It makes you look old." The woman comment sadly as she stares down at the poster, "You have grey hairs showing."

The young man touched his hair, it was long coming down to his shoulder blades he kept it tied normally high on his head; his dark blue hair around his temples started showing bits of white.

"Dry it well Mina." Rune says as he nods to his sword, she climbed down carefully and gently took up the long double edged sword.

"Rune-" Mina starts but he held up a hand to silence her, quickly she turned and hurries away.

Rune blinks down at his body, he still had his clothes on while in the water; his clothes were covered his blood. He felt dumb within himself, for years he was told to serve his young master to do anything that he wished of him and he did.

Rune had never once thought about himself until he started sailing the seas, his young master wanted to be the next Pirate King and ran away from home. Of course his servants followed him and became his crew.

During that time his young master now captain talked about freedom from his home, not noticing that those about him were not free at all. It took then awhile to believe these words. They were free!

Rune then fell in love with Mina somewhere along the way however he noticed his captain seeing the woman as well. Soon they gotten in a fight over her and their captain questioned his loyal in their heated words. These words hurt, he had given his life to the man and still he said this thing.

Rune glances around dully at the seashore, he wanted to get away. This was the first time in his life that he did not want to be under the younger man. He knew Mina would not come with him, knew that she was stay by his side.

"So you don't need me any more?" Rune asks no one, "You take my heart and soul then leave me with nothing! I do not want this! I can be a pirate alone!"

"Then you won't be needing this?" A voice asks from somewhere, he turns around and see two people... or rather one person and a bear sitting on the rocks near him. The man was seating legs wide apart with his elbows resting on them, a sword sat on his shoulder. The bear seemed to be crewing on something from a yellow bag in it's hands..paws.

Suddenly Rune notices just what the man was holding up, a beating heart. The question the man asked began to echo in his mind. 'Then you won't be needing this?'. Slowly he lifts his hand up and places it over his heart, only to feel an odd grove there.

"Seems your pirate career is over." The man says darkly as he stands and takes hold of the sword with his free hand, "Before it could begin fully."

The white bear pulls at the bag and lifts it high above it's head and tipped it up, trying to get the remaining smaller pieces at the bottom.

"Wait! My heart!?" Rune cries out as he darted towards them even though he had no sword.

"Is mine." The man finishes for him without turning around, "If I were you I would enjoy your last moments of freedom while you can."

Rune stops moving and completely dumb. Freedom? This was something he had never known, nor it seemed, he ever would.


	5. 96

Long light brown hair flow in the wind as blue eyes shone in amusement, the lean young man wearing a black vest with black trousers stood on on the deck of a marine ship smiling cockily at those below him. He turns and began running across the deck his heavy boots made loud noises as he went, he drew a short single edged sword and slash at the marines that had made it to the deck it was on.

Around him were already those fallen by his hand, the marines growl as they tried to push him back with their own sword.

The young pirate that was attacking their ship was 'Battleship Breaker' Ron, he came from the North Sea with a crew of twenty men and was the First Mate on board the Beech Pirates; he was the only one on his crew to have a bounty of 102,855 belis and was known for attacking and destroying battleships belong to Marines or World Government officials.

He would sneak on before his crew could get there, then either kill or knock them out and sink their ship while they were still on it. They would take all supplies first.

'Battleship Breaker' Ron continues to smile at they as he ran, his speed he used against them ducking low as he reached them and slashing upwards.

He laughs as blood spilled from the neck of one man showering him with it, he turns to the last batch and gave them at same smile. They seemed to shrink back after seeing him in action, but still they passed on pistols and swords at the ready.

Taking a deep breath stops as the body of the marines began to drop after his quickest and deadest strike. Glances at his sword he began swinging it around fast in front of him, like a side ways figure eight causing the blood to come flying off.

Taking another deep breath as his breathing calmed he looks out to sea to see where his ship was, it was a gloomy day with thick fog rolling across the surface of the waters, perfect time for a surprise attack.

The he saw it only he could not believe what he was seeing, he loses that smile at last as he gazes upon his ship that seemed to have been caught in some strange winds but it was broken apart.

Rushes forward he run towards the railing on the ship trying to see just what was happening, he quickly looked down below seeing where his row boat was then back to his ship; his blue eyes widen, it did not look like it was broken natural it was too clean.

His ship was still coming towards where he was, causing him to frown. His mouth parted as he notices his crew flying around the parts of the ship, or rather the parts of his crew. Arms, legs, heads and torsos.

It came nearer still and he could hear the screaming of his crew, the familiar voices of his mates caused his heart to ache; he wanted to get over to them, but even if he did he did not know what to do.

"They coming to me!" Ron shouts to himself as he jumps up on the railing, preparing to jump in and help them just as it got there. Then it stops causing him to blink, suddenly everything seemed to be forced together in some odd way.

And then it start becoming coming once now, standing on top of the strange structure of wood he saw was the flooring on his gallery, was the heads on his crew mates mounted there. Ron was stunned that he could still hear them continuing to scream and cry out. Looking at the base of the floor which facing him, he notices a door.

His pirate ship bumped gently into the marine ship he was standing on, he stares in horror as his mates realizes he is there, they began calling his name. Ron quickly notices that his captain's head was not among them.

That door slowly began to open and a man wearing a thick long coat stepped out, in his left hand was his captain's head glaring at the person that held him. Ron could not see the man's face clearly, the hat he had on hid his eyes from view; he began to raises his right hand and as he did wood of the ship came flying in front of him and formed a ramp to where he stood.

Slowly the man started walking up the ramp towards Ron, he began tossing his captain's head up and down in his hand. The man came a stop metes from him.

"'Battleship Breaker' Ron." The man greets as he raises his head slowly his eyes for the first time to Ron, "I have heard great times about you."

Ron was shaking in anger his fist tighten at his sides, wanting to lash out at the man, "Who are you?" he hisses out as he looks to his captain and then to the stranger.

"Trafalgar Law." Law answers as a small twitch happened at one corner of his mouth, it quickly still, "And like I said, I have heard many many things about you. So I thought I would take a page out of your book and give you a little surprise."

"..." Ron just glared at him and suddenly he reaches for his swords and darts towards Law shouting out a battle cry. Before he could reach the man his feet was off the wooden ramp, he blinks not knowing what was happening.

"You just walked into my 'room," Law says dryly as he stares into Ron's eyes, "I am well aware that in combat your skills would surpass my own."

"Then fight me fair!" Ron shouts out as he floats there, Law snort through his nose the closest thing to a laugh.

"Fair?" Law questions as a smirk appear on his lips, "Fair, you say? I am a pirate. As a pirate do you really think that fair play come into this? I will use whatever means I have to defect my enemies. Understand?"

Ron growls at him knowing that he was right, he wished he never opened his mouth but had never felt so helpless, never once had he lost a fight to anyone and he was not sure how to response to this.

"And now," Law goes on to say as he drops the head of the captain letting it roll down the ramp, for some reasons it did not fall into the sea, "I will be taking my prize." A long sword fell down from above and hands into his hands, he slowly drew it out, "Your heart."

"I will come for you!" Ron shouts as he lefts his arms and tries to slash out at the man, "You better remember this!"

"Why should I?" Law asks as he makes one swift movement and Ron's arms floats away from him, then he made four strikes into the air and removed the heart of 'Battleship Breaker' Ron.


	6. 95

"I am waiting for my one true love!" The young boy declares loudly as he hold his hands to the skies as if trying to grab the bright sun, "That is why I sail these seas! Searching! Hoping! Longing!"

The people walking along the street barely give the teen a second glance; he was dressed in very short light brown shorts, that showed the bottom of his butt cheeks, in the same colour a wrap around under his armpits covering his chest. Orange shapes of stars, moons and suns were pinned to the shorts and wrap; in brighter orange boot that came over his knees and stopped mid thigh and fingerless gloves.

In the eyes of the people this seventeen old male teen looked like a thirteen year old girl. The long honey coloured hair, short hight, round face, full lips, bright lovely blue eyes and his movements did not help this.

"I have you know," The male teen went on shaking his fist at his crew members, "That I will find my soul mate! A great man!"

"You're a man yourself, Laxus." Laxus's first mate and friend said with a bold grin, she was a tall woman with short black hair and sharp features. She wore simply clothes of black pant and a white vest, unlike her flashy captain, "So you should be looking for a woman." She teases him while bending over, the other crew members moans out loudly knowing that their captain and going to give his normal speech.

"I may be a man on the outside!" Laxus cries out loudly as tears filled his eyes, and tighten his fist to his sides, "But inside! I! Am! A! Woman! And I have you kno-"

Laxus suddenly stops the start of his rant as he spots a tall lean man walking down the street towards the restaurant their was sitting outside, his mouth parted and his eyes began to shone. The man was wearing a long sleeveless coat that brushed against the dry ground, a fuzzy hat sat upon his head giving him little protection to the hot sun above, the hat seemed more suited to cold weather.

As the man draw closer Laxus stares at those narrow dark eyes, the down turned lips and goatee. Clapping his hands together and holding them in front of himself he continues to gazes at the perfect male form gracing his path.

"Excuse me!" Laxus cries out as pure joy ran through him when the mystery man quickly turns his way, "I love you!"

"What?" A rough voice from the amazing example of a man's tone came from his throat.

"I love you! My name is Laxus!" He cries out more as he run over and stops before the man looking up at him with lustful eyes, "I have waited for you! For seventeen years I have lived in this world! I have been waiting for you."

The man stepped back, looking ready to turn away. However he suddenly halts in his tracks and glances Laxus up and down, a slowly smirk appears on lip, causing the pirate's heart to skip a beat.

"You are 'Boy Honey'" Laxus's new lover says as he stares with a little more interest, "The local pirates who sail these waters."

"You have heard of me?!" Laxus breathes out overjoyed, his crew that came over when the person said his pirate name.

"Yes," Laxus's future husband said as he comes closer now that smirk still straining his lips, "And I have actually come to find you. Your picture-"

"Another bounty hunter." Laxus's first mate shouts out standing just behind her captain, "Captain, do not be fooled...again! This man is only after your head!"

"Well, I always wanted a man who would wants me for my brains and not just for my body." Laxus says as he places his hands over his cheeks and gets a far again look.

"105,000 belis." Laxus's destined one said simply, "You're meant to be hard to find, but I found you."

"Yes you did." Laxus purrs as he drops arms, he face had turned serious when he heard his bounty, "And here is your reward!" Suddenly his arms lifted and out shot thick gooly honey, it rushed over the ground and went around his loves feet and then starts to wall around him.

"Room." Came a dark voice as the honey cut him form their sights. Laxus stood there for a moment, continuing to let the honey pour from his arms.

"Another love lost." Laxus says sadly as he gazes to the ground, "I would have given you my heart, soul, body and mind! My everything!"

"Captain!" A chocking cry came from behind and spinning around Laxus blinks in shock as he sees his honey drowning his crew.

"You said your everything." That dark voice came just behind him, the man had kneed down to Laxus hight and was whispering in his ear, "But I'll settle just for your heart, 'Boy Honey'."

Laxus moves his body around while harden his honey to protect himself, he waved his arms in the air freeing his crew. They dropped to the ground coughing loudly.

"Where's Rosa?!" Laxus shouts out as he notices his first mate was missing, his eyes suddenly began hard making him look less like a girl and more like the man he was. A soft moans of pain causes him to slowly turn, that hated man was holding Rosa by her neck, her legs moves wildly around and her hands cawed at the strong grip.

"_**Rosa**_~" Laxus growls her name out his voice deepening greatly, "**Let her go**!"

There was a burst of honey from his body it flowed towards the evil man and for his old friend who he knew a life time, images of her always being by his side passed through his mind; Rosa's smile, her laugh, her fear, her bravely, her determination, her hopes, her dreams.

As he formed again he was no longer appear to be a young girl, instead he had a well build body with a strong many face, narrow dark eyes. He throw himself towards the emery who grinned as he neared.

'Boy Honey' stood taller than the man now, he had Rosa in his arms holding her bridal style. Growling at the smirking man he let honey come from his back like wings of a bee and shot off into the skies. The rest of his crew had already made a run for it.

Laxus lands gently on a near by roof and carefully places Rosa to her feet, red faced she moves away not able to look at him. Slowly she began raising her eyes to the boy who was moments ago shorter than her and just stared in amazement.

That amazement soon turned to horror and she let out a scream while pointing to a gaping hold in his heart where his heart was.


End file.
